Mother's Day Wish
by year of the snake
Summary: When Kagome makes a wish while pregnant something wonderful happens a year later that will change the way Sesshoumaru views certain things. Written for a mother's day contest on deviantART.


Disclaimer: I don t own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe! Nor do I own the movie Junior, I m not sure who does.  
By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt.  
Mother's Day Wish

Kagome was nine months pregnant. She had been married to her husband for over three years now. They were finally having their first child. She was in the last showdown of pregnancy, just a few days were left before she would be induced, if their little one held out that long that is.  
Kagome patted her stomach. It was hard and a little plush. She giggled when the baby responded to her patting with kicks hard enough to rival an Olympic runner. It was Mother's Day and she would be a mother soon. It was amazing.  
Hello. Kagome grinned and turned to greet her husband with a kiss. Sesshoumaru, It's so amazing to have a little life inside you. I wish you could feel it! He just let her view his eyes that were soft just for her. Then said, Happy mother's day, my little mommy-to-be. He placed a small box in her hand.  
When she opened it she saw it was a round, pink stone on a chain. It's beautiful Sesshoumaru! Thank you! She allowed her husband to place it around her neck. After which he couldn't resist placing a kiss to her skin around the chain. Kagome giggled and shivered at the same time because the back of her neck was ticklish. Then a yawn broke her laughter.  
Sesshoumaru almost smiled, Sounds like you need a nap, Love. That would be heavenly. Do you think you can convince your son to be calm while I do? I keep telling you Love, we're having a girl. You're wrong. Kagome argued sweetly as Sesshoumaru helped her recline on the bed.  
We'll see. Now go to sleep. Hmm. He left the room to let her rest and to stop Souta from pounding on their front door.  
I really do wish he could feel what it's like, to support, and feed a baby, right next to your heart, even if only... for... one day. Her hand ran from the stone and down her large belly as sleep overcame her.

~A Year Later The Day Before Mother's Day~

Kagome was once again big and round, this time with Triplets. She glowed happily everywhere she went. They were due in June, the doctors predicted a week after Father's Day as the due date, but when are they ever right? Her daughter had barely missed coming on Mother's Day, by 15 minutes. She was born the day after Mother's Day.  
Her nearly one year old daughter, May, loved touching her mom's belly just as one of her siblings kicked. She would giggle and shriek so loud that the whole neighborhood echoed with it.  
After Sesshoumaru and Kagome put May to bed Sesshoumaru helped his very pregnant wife lay down then climbed in his side of the bed. Remember Sesshoumaru we're going to visit my mother in the morning. I recall. Goodnight my Love. Goodnight Sesshoumaru. They kissed then went to sleep.  
Exactly at midnight from the bedside table came a soft glow. The pink light lighted upon the sleeping couple. The baby slept in it's crib as unaware as her parents that something was lighting up their room. The light stayed 15 minutes, no more no less, slowly doing it's job so as not to awaken the demon man. Then the light waned and snuffed out.  
At 1:27 A.M. little May began to cry, she was hungry and wet and that made her cold. Sesshoumaru woke up. He knew it was his turn to care for the little one. Besides for some reason Kagome couldn't hear May scream when she was asleep.  
Sesshoumaru got up. He felt extra heavy. 'I must be more tired than I thought.' thought Sesshoumaru as he made soothing sounds and walked across the room.  
When he got near the crib he bumped into it. He rarely ever bumped into anything. 'I must really be tired.'  
But he found that when he tried to lean over the bar to get May that his stomach was constrained by the bar. 'Did I shrink?' He wondered. He patted his head. He didn't feel shorter. Then he patted his stomach. It was big round and full like a full moon. Kagome, wake up Love, and take care of May... I need to go to the bathroom. Alright dear. Kagome yawned and got up. She was so tired that she didn't notice the lost weight, the missing heartbeats and kicks or even the fact that her feet didn't swell on contact with the ground. It took her until she was picking May up from her changing table, after changing her to notice that May's little legs were on both sides of her waist.  
S-Se-S-S-Se-Sesshoumaru! she yelled squeakily as she ran down the hall. When she entered the bathroom she saw Sesshoumaru lifting up his night shirt with one hand and feeling his distended stomach with the other.  
Kagome's panicked breath came out in a puff. And the panic turned in on itself caused her to laugh.  
May looked up curiously at her mom then decided to scream and remind her of what she needed, milk. Oh, it's okay little one. Mommy's just having a nervous breakdown. We'll get you some milk and everything will look better. I'm afraid, Kagome, that this is real. Sesshoumaru said as she turned to walk away.  
Once Kagome accepted that maybe this was real she called her cousin, who happened to be a doctor, Dr. Go.  
Hello? said a groggy voice.  
Miroku, it's me. It's not time is it? What?.. No, no! Just, will you come over and make sure we're not delusional, like when you made up your 'special punch'? Wow! Where'd you find some of that? We didn't, I think. Just come over here. Okay, sure. I'll be there in a few minutes. Miroku hung up.  
Who was that honey? Kagome, She thinks she's having delusions. Go back to sleep Sango. Sure thing Dr. Go. Have sweet dreams about me, Mrs. Go. Miroku kissed her and left.

This is definitely not what I was expecting. said Miroku as he listened to Sesshoumaru's stomach.  
So we're not crazy? Not unless I am too. he said straitening. Miroku pulled down his stethoscope. What I want to know is how you managed it. Kagome shrugged. I have no idea. We just woke up like this. Well... Congradulations, your husband's pregnant, with triplets. Don't worry they're all there. Miroku's voice turned joking. If you ever figure out how you did it I know women who would pay big money for it. Thank you Miroku. Now you better leave before my husband kills you. Kagome quickly ushered him out the door.  
Once he drove away without being slaughtered Kagome said, You know we're still visiting my mom at 10:00. No, Kagome, I refuse. Well I'm going and I don't want her to worry about what happened to the babies. No. We'll just call her and tell her we're sick. We absolutely will not! Eventually Sesshoumaru found himself sitting on a green velvet chair, one of a set they had gotten Kagome's mom for Mother's Day, the year before. He was not happy to be there.  
And the day only got worse.  
Hey, Momma Higurashi! I got you a present! 'Oh-no.' thought Sesshoumaru.  
Luckily Inuyasha followed his nose straight to the kicthen. Unfortunately that is also where Kagome was.  
Hey Kagome, Why didn't you tell me the pups were born? Where are they? I didn't tell you because they're not born. But Inuyasha didn't listen. He figured if they weren't with their mom and grandma they'd be with their dad. Which would be true, if they were born... or if they weren't.  
Inuyasha took one look at Sesshoumaru and started to laugh his head off at the 'mommy-to-be'.  
At nearly the same time as Kagome saying INUYASHA... SIT BOY! Sesshoumaru said, This Sesshoumaru does not find this amusing. Bam!  
Oww! Kagome! complained Inuyasha loudly.  
As the day progressed Inuyasha wouldn't stop pestering Sesshoumaru. It got to the point that Sesshoumaru's eyed turned red and he flew at Inuyasha. He had Inuyasha against the wall and the only thing that made him let go was Kagome's fear of what that would do to their pups.  
After that they went home to avoid another incident. Sesshoumaru took a nap with May when they got home.  
Kagome felt like she needed a nap too, but decided to use her computer to look up to see if anything like this had ever happened before.  
The closest she got, aside from creepy manipulated pictures of celebrities and random men pregnant, was a film called Junior. And well, she just had to see it right then. She drove down to the local video rental place and checked it out.  
When she got home she put it in first thing. It was almost over when Sesshoumaru woke up and entered the room.  
She had him, okay forced him, to watch it, from the beginning, while she made dinner.  
Sesshoumaru was not impressed by the movie. He couldn't believe that any man would willing carry a child, let alone make/help another man do it.  
After dinner they all went to bed. Sesshoumaru was surprised at how tired he was. But his figured this is what Kagome meant when she said she was tired all the time. Just as he was starting to go to sleep all three of the pups inside him kicked the walls of his stomach and then shifted. It was at that moment he realized that this wasn't a curse. It was only a curse 'cause he let it be. There was magic in holding a life inside or lives in this case.  
Just seconds after he was asleep there was a small click of a digital camera. It captured the content and sleepy smile on her husbands face. And his hands fingering his rotund abdomen.  
Enjoy it while it lasts my Love. whispered Kagome before she kissed his forehead.  
That night when they woke up with May, they were back to normal. Kagome was glowing with the three lives she carried gently, while feeling as big as a whale and wouldn't have it any other way. And Sesshoumaru, he couldn't help wrapping his long arms around Kagome's swollen stomach as often and as long as he could.  
The End

Hi everyone! Here is the Mother's Day story to go with my picture Mother's Day Wish Come True for the Mother's Day Themed contest from the sesskag group on deviantART. I hope you enjoyed it!

Away let me know what you think!

To let you know. I too am having a contest. It ends on June 21st and I would like lots of you fine people to join! The prizes include art from myself and some more talented artists and a short story from myself. ;D What and incentive huh! XD { }deviantart{ }com/journal/32410515/ (replace { } with a . )I may make an updated version but nothing much will change unless someone donates a prize or enters before then. =D

Bye!  



End file.
